What Does Gay Mean?
by Mantinas
Summary: A bunch of sailors laugh at Flapjack and call him gay, confused, he goes to the one person whom he can trust to find out. Warning: Homophobic language especially from Captian K'nuckles and nonhomophobic language. No pairings. Sequel or something else?


What Does Gay Mean?

Mantineus-Something I had cooking in my noggin.

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

------ ------

The Candy Barrel was busy, new comers from a far away island had arrived hours before with goods and money; in which they are still making sure that it all goes to candy. K'nuckles had forced his way through to the bar where Peppermint Larry was washing glasses. They were everywhere; the booths were taken, the bar-except for two seats-was packed, and many more just stood around or acted like a fool; they needed to relax, and what better way than act like an idiot?

"Hello boys," Larry said. "What can I do for you, today?"

This was, of course, unusual for the candy man, but with the rowdy outsiders, some regular faces were a blessing; even if they were the faces of the two poorest people in Stormalong.

"Two glasses of your finest candy." K'nuckles said.

Larry poured two glasses and K'nuckles made sure to grab both and down each in turn, leaving his friend Flapjack with none.

"Hey," Flapjack shouted. "What about me, Capt'n?"

A sailor nudged his buddy and they snickered. Soon others looked at the pair, upon staring the first explained and they all joined in.

"What's so funny, friend?" Flapjack said, adding his giggling. After all, if they were laughing, it would have to be funny, right?

"You, gay boy." A sailor jeered, giving the others something to laugh about.

"Um, what does 'gay' mean?"

The sailors laughed until Larry could no longer stand it and forced them out.

"Um, Peppermint Larry, what does 'gay' mean?"

Larry looked at K'nuckles, whom shrugged in reply.

"Um," Larry said. "Don't worry about it, Flapjack. Now run along."

He pushed K'nuckles and Flapjack out the swining doors.

------ ------

"Bubbie," Flapjack said, laying on her tongue. "What does 'gay' mean?"

"Um…." Bubbie said. "Well, baby, it means you're really happy!"

"But then," Flapjack's head tilted to the side, confused. "Why were they laughing?"

K'nuckles groaned and rolled over, facing the boy.

"That's cause they meant gay in another way!"

"What way is that?"

"They meant gay as in you're a boy who loves boys!"

"And why is that funny?" Flapjack asked, not understanding why that would be so funny.

"Because," K'nuckles said. "Two men loving each other is un…"

"K'nuckles!" Bubbie interjected.

"What?"

"Do not tell my baby anymore of those lies!"

"What lies, Bubbie?" Flapjack asked.

"You see, Flapjack." Bubbie began. "Society treats gay people like…well, like they do K'nuckles."

"Hey!" K'nuckles interjected. "They're just jealous of my greatness."

Bubbie rolled her eyes.

Flapjack remembered the day they wore those masks and how the whole Harbor seemed to hate him. Flapjack frowned. How could anyone hate people for loving someone? Love was a beautiful thing. It brightened up days, made people smile and laugh. How could anyone hate something that wonderful?

"But why, Bubbie?"

"Uh, I don't know, baby." Bubbie said. "I just don't know. But don't worry about it, puddin', not everyone hates them, and when someone calls you that, just ignore them, ok?"

"Ok, Bubbie." Flapjack said, smiling again. And then he thought long and hard. "Bubbie, how does someone know that they're gay?"

"They just know, Flapjack." She said.

She did not like this conversation, but because of K'nuckles opening a can of worms, she had to be on guard before it got too far.

"It's like with a boy and a girl, they fall in love, and that's that."

"It's not like that at all!" K'nuckles shouted. "Gays are…."

"K'nuckles!" Bubbie shouted. "Do not make me belch on you!"

"Why?" The sea dog asked.

"If you open your mouth on the subject again, you better believe I will burp on you so bad…"

"Fine, fine." The captian said. "Fill the boy's head with nonsense for all I care."

"It's not nonsense, it's the truth."

"Yeah, yeah," He grumbled.

"Anything else, Flapjack?" Bubbie asked, sounding sweet once more for her baby.

"Yes, thank you, Bubbie." Flapjack said, hugging her tongue.

"Aw, you're welcome, baby."

------ END ------

Mantineus-Should I write a sequel or something?


End file.
